


The Bitterest Winter

by orchidlocked



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1940s, And You'll Read It Again!, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, I've Read This Story Before, Keeping warm, London, Love And Lust Though The Ages Zine, Love And Lust Through The Ages, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post WWII, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Real Sappy Tender Hours, Sappy as fuck, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Tender - Freeform, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Winter, fireside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/pseuds/orchidlocked
Summary: The winter of 1947 was one of the worst in England's modern history. Aziraphale has a request of Crowley: he needs his demon to keep him warm. Completely plot-free.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233
Collections: Love And Lust Through The Ages, Top Crowley Library





	The Bitterest Winter

**Author's Note:**

> My work from the Love And Lust Through The Ages zine! So proud to have been a part of this amazing zine and thank you to the organizers for all of their work in getting this out there! 
> 
> Historical context: the harsh winter of 1947 had quite an impact on the United Kingdom. The unusually cold winter brought large amounts of snow that blocked transportation of fuel and food in a country that was still under wartime rationing...

It was bloody freezing. Snow had been falling from the sky for what felt like months. At Aziraphale's request, Crowley came to the bookshop, though he'd had to resort to demonic wiles and a steady stream of curses to get the Bentley through the icy streets of London. He'd arrived to find the angel sitting on the sofa wearing a coat overtop his usual blazer and vest, sipping something hot, his feet propped in front of... a fireplace?

“What's – you think it's a good idea to have one of these in here, with all this paper?” Crowley asked.

“Don't fret, dear, it's not real, just thought I'd try it out.” Crowley looked closer to see blue and white flames within. “'All this _paper_ '? Goodness,” Aziraphale clucked disapprovingly and closed the book in his hands.

“Right. Well. Still,” Crowley grumbled and sat down.

“Crowley, it's so – well, I’m _cold_ ,” Aziraphale pouted.

“You’re cold, are you? You and everyone else in the whole bloody country.” Crowley slithered down onto the floor and knelt in front of the fire, on the plush sheepskin rug that had just appeared. Wasn't half bad actually; Crowley was never one to resist a source of warmth.

“I am,” Aziraphale said haughtily. He waited for a response, and, getting nothing but a raised eyebrow from the demon, continued. “I think it would be much nicer if you warmed me up.” A thought, that was really a request, which, to Crowley's ears, may as well have been a command.

“Would it now?” Crowley held his hands up to the blue flames.

“It really would.” Aziraphale joined Crowley on the floor and placed a soft hand on his thigh. Crowley turned to face Aziraphale, and the angel could see flashes of his yellow eyes behind his sunglasses. The demon pulled his lips taut over his teeth, licked them, then flicked his tongue out to catch the scent radiating off of Aziraphale's neck.

“Well. We can't have you being cold, can we?” Crowley tilted his head slowly and Aziraphale watched a smile creep onto his face; when had he gotten so close?

“Crow _ley_.” Aziraphale dragged out the last syllable of his name, pleading.

“Can't have you being cold,” Crowley repeated as he placed a hand on the back of Aziraphale's neck and kissed him deeply, tenderly, as he always did. Aziraphale remembered the last few years of Crowley's grand gestures and felt a warmth in his core that had little to do with the fire. He had just brought his arms up around Crowley's shoulders when the demon spoke again. “After all, isn't it a sin?”

“Oh, stop with that,” Aziraphale huffed. “We've done this – goodness – thousands of times, and you know plenty well my feelings on-”

Crowley laughed. “That's not what I meant.”

Aziraphale crossed his arms and shot Crowley a dour look.

“I just mean,” Crowley said as he slipped off Aziraphale's bow tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, “that an angel should _never_ have to be cold.” Before Aziraphale could assist him, Crowley's nimble fingers had undone his shirt, vest, and were working off his belt. “And surely it must be considered a sin for one to see a glorious, ethereal, heavenly,” Crowley punctuated each word with a kiss, “and beautiful creature suffering so and make no effort to warm them up,” he purred. “Can't go around like that.”

Aziraphale felt the sweat forming across his brow. “I suppose you're right, Crowley,” he said as the demon removed his trousers and pants in one fluid motion.

“I'm certain I'm right.” Crowley gave one of Aziraphale's nipples a little tweak. The angel got on his hands and knees, and a trail of slick leaked down his thigh. Crowley noticed, and ran his hand up Aziraphale's thigh, then slipped two fingers gently into him, letting out a low, guttural sound as he did so.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said as he looked over his shoulder.

“That's all I get now?” Crowley scoffed as he slipped out of his clothes. “Not even a proper request?”

“Is _this_ not considered a request, my dear?”

Crowley smiled and shook his head, then ran his slicked up hand over his cock a few times. “You –this all right?” he asked as he draped his body over Aziraphale's and slowly slid in.

“Please, yes, it's – what are you...?” No sooner had Aziraphale felt the welcomed heat of Crowley inside him, he was gone.

“Wait. Here - like this.” Crowley laid the angel down on his side, facing the fire. “Now you'll be nice and warm.”

“It will be nice once you're-” Crowley interrupted Aziraphale’s fussing by lifting his thigh up and sliding back between Aziraphale’s legs.

“What were you saying?” Crowley asked, taking his cock in hand and rubbing it against Aziraphale’s folds, teasing until the angel couldn’t take it anymore.

“I need you.” Aziraphale raised his leg higher and arched back against Crowley until he felt the demon's cock slipping back inside him.

“Then you shall have me.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hips and pushed in until he bottomed out. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Aziraphale, who had a hand between his legs, lazily playing with his clit. “Come now, Angel,” Crowley swatted Aziraphale's hand away and replaced it with his own, “don't you want me to do that for you?”

“Yes, Crowley, yes.” Aziraphale bit his lip as Crowley began working his clit with the knowledge of someone who'd done it a thousand times before, starting out slow, then increasing the movements of his slender fingers against the erect little nub. Crowley knew exactly what to do to quickly get his angel to the edge, trembling and writhing. Once Aziraphale started crying out in little 'ah's and clenching around his cock, Crowley sped up and fucked him steadily through his first orgasm, slowing down only after Aziraphale gushed all over him and pushed his hand away from his oversensitive clit.

“You warm yet?” Crowley asked, rolling his hips forward slowly, rubbing little circles on Aziraphale's belly.

“Well, maybe a bit but I can't say I'm-” Aziraphale yelped as Crowley bit his neck; the angel could hear a faint hissing from behind as Crowley thrust in, hard.

“Oh? Not warm enough for you?” Crowley asked as he picked up speed.

Aziraphale, now trembling, put his hands out and braced himself against the brick of the fireplace, reveling in the warmth pouring off the blue flames and the heat of Crowley driving into him. “Oh, dear Lord in Heaven, Crowley, oh my g-”

Crowley clamped a hand over Aziraphale's mouth. “Hush now, you little blasphemer. I don't want anyone interrupting us,” he said, keeping the steady snapping pace of his hips.

“Crowley, please, give it to me,” Aziraphale begged, his hand furiously working his clit, Crowley pulling little handfuls of his hair with one hand and a deceptively strong serpentine arm wrapped around his chest. It wasn't long before Aziraphale came again, this time arching his back and calling out Crowley's name. He waited to feel a bloom of heat inside him, but none came. After he'd caught his breath, he shot a curious glance over his shoulder and wiggled his arse against Crowley's hips. “Are you-?”

“Had to see if you were still cold.” Crowley, still hard inside him, tightened his arm around Aziraphale's chest and landed little kisses down the side of his neck.

“Oh,” Aziraphale lifted his thigh slowly and rolled over onto his back, gripping Crowley's arse firmly to keep him from slipping out as they changed positions. “Yes, Crowley, it's terrible, how cold it is. How cold _I_ am.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley through his eyelashes and tilted his chin, just so.

“Spoilt rotten, you are,” Crowley said, repositioning his weight on his arms, balancing over Aziraphale. “All the powers of heaven and earth at your fingertips and you put me to work because you're cold.” He nipped at Aziraphale's collarbone.

“There are a good many things I can't do by myself, Crowley,” Aziraphale huffed, spreading his legs wider and delighting in the feel of Crowley's pointy hip bones against him. He took Crowley's sunglasses off, caught the longing in those yellow eyes before they looked away.

“All right then.” Crowley lowered himself down so Aziraphale could drape his warm, soft arms around his shoulders. “Ahh. Much better. I was getting cold.” He kissed Aziraphale's lips, his jaw, his throat as he resumed his slow, steady thrusts, letting out a delighted chuckle at the obscene sound of his cock moving in and out of Aziraphale's sopping wet cunt.

“Well.” Aziraphale hooked his ankles behind Crowley's back and rolled his hips upwards, once again urging Crowley on. “We can't have _that_.”


End file.
